


The Dawn of Tatsu

by soysauceqeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA OC, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, and we're letting these kids swear, avatar aang, avatar korra - Freeform, don't have everything planned out but here we go, its what korra wouldve wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysauceqeen/pseuds/soysauceqeen
Summary: Like the cycle of the seasons, the Avatar falls and rises anew. Two cycles after Avatar Korra, the next Avatar's time has come. It is the dawn of Avatar Tatsu.





	1. Chapter One

What started out earlier that morning as a typical winter snowfall had quickly turned into something of a blizzard. The skies darkened. The sea rumbled and crashed against the island-- the elephant koi had long-since retreated for warmer waters. Trees bowed their branches and swayed with the heavy weight of ice and slush. For many though, this island of mud and snow was home. The enduring people of Kiyoshi didn't fear the harsh weather, but knew better than to tempt the spirits by staying out too long.

Most stores on Kiyoshi Island were closed due to the storm, save for Gon Market. Locals knew that rain or shine, hell or high water, Gon Market would be up and running for business. The owner, Old Mrs. Gon, was as enduring and steadfast as the island itself. Her only employee, on the other hand, would've much rather been in bed under a pile of blankets, waiting for the snow to melt away. The girl shuddered as the doors swung open, sending in a swift breeze of icy air as a few of their regulars returned for their evening meal, like clockwork. 

"Li! Bring them the menus!" Mrs. Gon called from the front counter. 

Restocking the soda would have to wait, apparently, and Li stood with a groan. She grabbed a couple menus by the cash register, "Why? They already know what they want. Right, guys?" 

From what she could gather, these three geezers had been friends since the beginning of time, and had been loyal patrons of the Gon Market since its opening way back when. Two of them had been divorced, the other a widow, and with no cooking skills of their own and no spouse or children to care for any of them, they got their meals here for the past five or so years. Of course, each of them had been trying their best to woo old Mrs. Gon (who'd been widowed by Old Mr. Gon some six years ago) during that time, but she was less than disinterested. In any case, they all agreed and gave the same answer: the House Special. Which was never anything truly special, just whatever Mrs. Gon had felt like making that day. 

The tiny, wrinkled woman grumbled and hopped off her stool to shuffle her way into the kitchen. Li watched on for a second, a small affectionate grin playing on her face. Mrs. Gon was a gruff, blunt, indestructible woman who often reminded her of her grandfather. But, as soon as the thought surfaced, she pressed it back down. She was already yearning for home enough as it was, what with how oppressively winter had descended onto the Earth Kingdom this year. Kiyoshi Island wasn't even that far from the Fire Nation, and yet the climate was completely different. One would think Li would be able to acclimate for these sorts of things more easily, but after all this time nothing was better to her than the dry, unwavering heat of the Fire Nation. 

As Li brought out water and tea for the old men, one of them got up and grabbed the TV remote from the corner of the room, where it was mounted above the cable box. When she heard the familiar tune of the six o'clock news intro, she hurried to set the tray of cups and pots down. Maybe if she thought out everything she was doing as loud as she could in her head, it would drown out the news. _I AM PUTTING THE WATER CUPS DOWN. I AM SETTING THE TEACUPS DOWN. I AM SETTING THE WATER JUG AND TEAPOT DOWN. I AM NOW POURING WATER INTO THE WATER CUPS---_

_"--a video-call here with Master Sarang of the Western Air Temple, former mentor and advisor to Avatar Tatsu. Welcome, Sarang."_

Li's head snapped up so fast, she spilt the water. But, if the old geezers were complaining, she simply didn't hear. On the screen, sitting in what looked to be a simple office with stone walls, with a window overlooking a cliff face was an air nomad with a buzzed head, and bright blue arrow. She had delicate features set into a sturdy, chiseled face. Thin eyes the color of smoky quartz that reflected the light of the camera. A long, thin nose. Round ears weighed down with heavy wooden gauges in the lobes. She wore a look of pure dissatisfaction. 

She nodded politely at her interviewer on the other half of the screen, though she didn't smile. _"Thank you for having me."_

_"Today marks two years since Avatar Tatsu's debut as an official master of the four elements; and, subsequently, a year since she left the public eye entirely. When can the people of the world expect to have their Avatar return?"_

She was quick with her answer, as if she'd had it loaded word for word, long before the interview had even started. _"Well, Kong, I cannot speak for the Avatar, but I know she will return soon, on her own time. She, and those close to her, would ask that people be patient."_

The interviewer waved his hand dismissively. _"I think it's safe to say that people have been as patient as ever, Master Sarang. If anything, she has been encouraged by her vast wealth of supporters to indulge herself in this hiatus of hers. But, with tensions growing between humans and spirits all over the world-- namely, in the United Republic-- it seems irresponsible to continue letting things stay this current course, don't you think? For months now, you and the Avatar's other representatives have insisted on her return, but still, she's not here. What can you say to the people who feel they've been_ abandoned _by their own Avatar?"_

Sarang shifted in her seat, and her nostrils flared almost imperceptibly. A vein sprouted up on her forehead. _"Avatar Tatsu remains well aware of the current tensions between the spirits and humans in Republic City, and she would never abandon the people that need her. When the time is right she'll come back, but until then I think people need to stop depending so much on the Avatar to solve every little problem."_ She spoke with such conviction, it was as if she'd said those same words time and time again. They turned sour in Li's stomach, and she decided she'd heard enough. Folding her arms tightly over chest, she walked hurriedly toward the back of the store passing Mrs. Gon with her tray full of soups. 

"Hey, where you headed? Why're you sweating? You look pale." 

Li paused in the doorway to the basement, not turning back to look at Mrs. Gon. "I need to lie down. I don't feel good." 

A look of concern flashed briefly across her face, but it quickly dissipated. "Okay. Don't throw up on my carpet down there." 

* * *

"Well, that honestly went better than expected." 

"I knew that guy was gonna be a jerk, but not _that_ much of a jerk." Sarang sighed and leaned back in her chair, grateful that her computer screen was back to being nothing more than a prop on her desk. Having technology was typically frowned upon at all the air temples, but sometimes exceptions had to be made. Personally, Sarang would've loved nothing more than to huck the entire system right off the mountainside and into the gorge. As if it was the computer she wanted to break and not Kong's smarmy face. 

Renshu was more relaxed. He was a tall guy with a sturdy build, a scruffy-looking face, and long dark brown hair he always kept tied back. The best friend she and Tatsu had shared for nearly a decade. "Nah, he was just tired of hearing the same old answers. They all are, y'know? People miss having an Avatar." 

Sarang rolled her eyes. "She's not _dead,_ Ren, she's just taking a breather." Her eyes flicked to the framed picture of the three of them, taken years ago. When they were younger and life was simpler. Back when it was just training, school, and traveling. And, the occasional troublemaking detour. Tatsu was laughing in the picture, probably at some stupid joke Renshu was making, likely at Sarang's expense. Spirits, she missed that stupid laugh. That stupid face. She remembered how exhausted that face had grown during those last few years of training. 

"I know, I know," Renshu nodded and eased into one of the wooden chairs on the other side of the desk. He slumped into it, mirroring Sarang's tired posture. "When was the last time you talked to her? Do you have any idea where she is?" 

Sarang paused. "She's on Kiyoshi Island."

Renshu's eyes grew wide and he nearly flung himself out of his seat. "Huh? What? What do you mean she's on Kiyoshi Island? You've known where she's been this whole time? We had White Lotus agents there a year ago and they saw no sign of her. Sarang, _what?"_

She shrugged, propping her sandaled feet onto her desk. "She hasn't been there the whole time, obviously. She's been there a few months now. I know because she's been writing me. I haven't said anything because I knew you'd freak out like you are right now, and your face would do that thing where it goes all red, and your voice gets all high and pitchy." 

Renshu leaned back as he inhaled deeply through his nose. "My voice does _nOt--"_ he coughed and cleared his throat. "Ahem." He placed his fingertips together and he took a moment to close his eyes and breathe. When he opened them, there was a smile that was walking a thin line between tranquil and absolutely snapping. "I suppose I'm just a little confused as to why I, as her sworn bodyguard, wasn't trusted with this very... vital... information. _Especially_ since my uncle, the _Grand Lotus_ \-- you remember that little fact, don't you, Sarang?" He clasped his hands flatly together. "Sarang, as my very dear friend you remember that my uncle is the Grand Lotus, right? Especially since my uncle has been _breathing down my neck_ for the past two years and has made my life a living nightmare because I-- quote-- lost the Avatar-- quote." 

"Well. I mean. You kinda--"

"--Don't." 

Sarang stood and walked around the desk, placing her large hands on his shoulders. "Look. Don't take this personally, okay? You know Tatsu never meant to get you in trouble, you're like a brother to her. She's just... working on things. But trust me when I say she's coming back soon. She may not have everything figured out, but she knows how much she's needed. And, she needs us." She let her hands fall to her sides. "Just hang in there, will you? I can't have you turning on me."

Renshu tried to keep the scowl on his face, but it was no use. His shoulders slumped with a defeated sigh. "Yeah, okay. Spirits, the two of you are a pain in my ass." 

* * *

The clip of Sarang speaking in defense of the Avatar was trending all over the Varrinet as soon as it aired. Li watched it over and over again, scrolling through the comments as she listened. People had told her time and time again to never read the comments, no matter what it was, but she couldn't help herself. These people hated the Avatar. And perhaps for good reason. Where were all her amazing feats? By the time Avatar Korra was twenty four, she had saved the world, what? Three times? Four times? Five? And, Avatar Enlai, before he even mastered the elements he was throwing himself into the thick of it. Fighting for social justice, getting involved in the politics of the world. He said what was on his mind, always. What had Avatar Tatsu done in these twenty six years? Master the elements and dip immediately after? 

"Tch." She clicked her phone off and let it fall to the floor. 

The world deserved a better Avatar. The world deserved an Avatar that-- that did something! That wasn't scared to do her job. With a huff, Li swung her legs over her bed and sprung up, making her way for the bathroom. Her grip on the porcelain sink had her knuckles turning white as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't changed much in these past couple years, had she? Same red-brown eyes. Same crooked teeth. Her dark, straight hair was longer, sure, and less maintained. But it was still her.

She sighed. What would her grandfather think of her now? What would her friends, her masters think of her now? All those years of dedication, only to end up living in some old lady's basement, stocking shelves and sweeping floors. She shook her head as she turned the faucet on. She cupped her hand and let the cool water pool into her hand before leaning down over the sink and rinsing herself. As she closed her eyes and let the water run its course over her skin, a voice broke the silence. 

"Pitying yourself this much is exhausting, isn't it?" 

She froze for a moment before carefully turning off the faucet. Slowly, she lifted her head, face still dripping with water. But where her face should've been was a man's. A face as familiar as her own. Sharp jaw, fair skin, jet black hair flecked with gray, and eyes as green as jade. Tatsu's heart was hammering in her chest, but she wasn't afraid. She had never been afraid of him before. 

She took a shaky breath. "Hey, Enlai."

"Hey, Tatsu." He grinned, "So, going by 'Li' now, huh?"

Avatar Tatsu pursed her lips and shrugged. "Well, you know, there are a million Li's."


	2. Chapter Two

Communicating with Enlai wasn't something that Tatsu sought out anymore. 

In the early years of her training, Tatsu meditated constantly in effort to connect with him. She read every article and biography, watched every video with him or about him. She had been obsessed with knowing everything about her predecessor, even down to minute details, like his favorite food and what kind of music he listened to the most. Somehow, she'd gotten it in her head that if she knew everything there was to know, then the better she'd be able to replicate him. Because, that's what they wanted, right? The world had mourned Enlai so deeply, and he was in there, in her, somewhere deep. Maybe if she acted like him and thought like him, she could give the world a second chance with their beloved Avatar. 

It had all been for nothing, though. The more Tatsu tried to walk his walk and talk his talk, the more of a fool she made herself. It was like she was the lead role in a play and could never get her lines right. She was always off beat, never on her mark. Nothing more than a disappointing understudy that couldn't live up to the real deal. 

Staring back at him now, she felt her face grow warm as sweat began to pool in her hands. She didn't bother wondering if he could notice, he always could. He knew her more than she knew herself. All Tatsu could hope was that this encounter would be over soon. 

"Well, _Li,_ I can see you're very busy, so I'll try not to take up too much of your time," Enlai began lightly, as if he could read her mind. Which, he very well could've-- how being the Avatar worked post-mortem was a mystery to her. His demeanor, in any case, was not unkind. Teasing, maybe, with that knowing glint in his eye. Yet there was no judgement in his gaze, no disappointment in his voice. "But know this:" he continued, his voice taking a sober turn. "Being the Avatar is not something you can run or hide from." 

Tatsu shook her head, her eyes wide, "I'm not--!"

Enlai raised a hand in the mirror, and she closed her mouth quickly. "We do not choose to become the Avatar," he said solemnly. "The burden that comes with Raava's power is greater than anyone, besides the Avatar themself, can ever truly grasp." His voice was low and quiet. Tired, even. "The burden of duty. Of sacrifice. I know at times... it can seem like too much for a single person to bear." 

Tears began to prickle at Tatsu's eyes and she quickly averted her gaze, closing her eyes so tightly that her whole face twisted in on itself. There was that familiar tightness in her chest, whenever she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Tatsu could practically feel the gaze of every single person on the planet, looking to her. She didn't want to know what they saw. The terror of judgement and failure was her near-constant companion. These past two years had been spent suppressing those fears by pretending they didn't exist. By pretending she wasn't the Avatar. 

"But, know that you can." Enlai said this so matter-of-factly and with such confidence that Tatsu lifted her face once again. 

She frowned at him, wondering how he could have such blind faith when she hadn't done anything to earn it. "How can you say that?" Tatsu demanded. "Everyone seems to already know what I can or can't do, except for me. I don't..." she huffed. "The world expects so much of me, and I don't know if I can do what the need me to do." 

But Enlai only gave her a small grin in return. "Know that you can, because you've done it countless times before, and you'll do it countless times again. You can, because there is no other alternative." Tatsu blinked, and he was gone. 

It was moments like these that Tatsu looked back at how she used to study her past life so obsessively, and realize what a naive child she truly was. A person can look up this fact and that, compile miles of information on another person and think that they've got them all figured out. But, you can't possibly know a person that way. The easy, soft-spoken Enlai the world had grown to adore was only a facet of who he'd been. No one else knew this side. The side tinged with exhaustion and spoke so bluntly it left her rattled. The exchange had lasted only a minute or two at most, but it was all that she needed.

The next morning when she emerged from the basement she had her packed bag in tow, and was dressed like Tatsu once again. Well, the new version of Tatsu, at least. Gone were the the long-sleeved tunic shirt, baggy pants and tightly-kept hair that was modest and sensible, according to standards of the White Lotus. 'You set the precedent for every little girl in the world, Tatsu, not just the Fire Nation.' They'd said. 'They all look up to you, so you _have_ to set a good-- no, a _perfect_ example.' She couldn't even wear a crop-top or two-piece bathing suit without some old bag flipping out and giving her a lecture on the virtues of modesty.

One of the many reasons why she didn't regret taking her unplanned hiatus: she'd freed herself from all that crap. Here to stay were black high-waisted pants, open-toed boots and short-sleeved silk wrap shirts that showed the tattoo on her left bicep (Renshu's name characters. The result of a lost bet that he would never let her live down.). Unfortunately, Tatsu wasn't able to ditch the glasses, yet. She couldn't be bothered to wear them at home-- or in this case, basement-- but the headache she'd get without them otherwise was irritating at best. Tatsu had ditched the contacts when she decided to go off the grid, but was now sorely missing them. Simply put, the frames clashed with her 'fit. 

Still at the top of the stairs, Tatsu took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled slowly. She could hear the TV going off at the front of the store, playing some soap opera rerun, which meant old Mrs. Gon was wide awake. Would she be angry at her from lying all this time? Disappointed? What if Tatsu surprised her so much that she had a heart attack and _died?_ Would she be okay running the store on her own when she left? So many questions, and only one thing to do about it. 

With her head held high, Tatsu walked out to the front of the store and saw the back of her boss from where she was perched on her stool behind the counter. "Mornin' Mrs. Gon," Tatsu greeted her. 

Mrs. Gon didn't even spare her a glance as Tatsu made her way to her side. "Ah, good morning, Avatar." When Tatsu choked and began gesticulating in wordless confusion, the old woman only scoffed at her. "Don't look so surprised! You think you're some master of disguise, or something? I'm old, not dumb-- you're the Avatar with glasses and long hair!"

Tatsu hunched her shoulders as she stared at her with a wide-eyed frown. "So, you've known this--"

"Of COURSE I've known!" Mrs. Gon exploded and threw her arms up in the air. "You're no master of disguise, you know. I've known since you stumbled into my shop all those months ago, dummy. I didn't say anything because I'm _polite._ Now, take these--" she reached under the counter and pulled out a cloth drawstring bag filled with something heavy. "--and get out of my store." Mrs. Gon then grabbed up the newspaper on the counter and flicked it loudly open before burying her face in it. Before Tatsu could ask how she'd known she was leaving, Mrs. Gon grumbled, "I had a feeling you were planning to bounce since last night, and heard you gathering your things when I came down this morning. You're terribly loud."

Tatsu reached forward with ginger fingers, and pulled the drawstring bag open. Peering inside, she could see three or four stacks of bento boxes, freshly made and warm to the touch. The smell of savory earth kingdom meats and fresh jasmine rice filled her nose. Tatsu stared at her employer with wide, watery eyes. Her chest bloomed with affection for this sour old woman, who despite her gruff demeanor had treated her better than anyone else Tatsu had ever met during her time away from her friends and family. She owed so much to her, this woman who took her in and gave her a job. Who made her feel like she belonged somewhere, even if it was only for a short while. 

And now, she was so willing to let her go without question. To send her off with homemade meals without her having to ask. Tatsu couldn't help herself, she pulled the bag tight again before shuffling behind Mrs. Gon and wrapping her arms tightly around her. She was such a bony little thing, Tatsu hoped she'd keep cooking for herself after she left. Mrs. Gon didn't hug her back, and was tense beneath her, but she held on. If she tried to tell her how grateful she was any other way, she knew she'd mess it up somehow. 

After a long minute or so, Tatsu finally released her. Without a word she grabbed the bag off the counter and made her way for the front doors of the store. As she rested her hand on the handle, she considered looking back one last time, but the sound of a sniffle behind her sent her flinging herself out into the snow. 

Tatsu used the money she'd saved over the past few months to buy herself a one-way airship ticket to Shu Jing. Located on Hikamizu island, in the Fire Nation's eastern archipelago. It was an island commonly known for its picturesque waterfalls, and the famed mansion of Piandao. The same Piandao and mansion that the legendary Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe learned the art of the sword, and subsequently where Tatsu received her official firebending training, now that it served as a White Lotus compound. Sometimes it felt like yesterday. Other times, it seemed like an entirely different life. 

She was fourteen when she realized she was the Avatar. 

Every day after school, Tatsu and the other kids from her school went down to hang at the local park. Shu Jing's mall was small and pretty dead, even during the busy season, and there wasn't much else to do after school if you didn't have some sort of extra-curricular going on. Tatsu was too busy helping out at her grandfather's restaurant to be in choir, band, theater, or participate sports or clubs. But, he did allow her an hour or so to hang out with friends after school every day before putting on an apron, so long as she kept her grades in check. 

As per usual, Tatsu and her friend, Phuong, ran down to the park as soon as the last bell had rang. Phuong's parents were long-time employees of the restaurant, and they were practically family. Tatsu could scarcely remember a time without the couple being around. When Phuong was born, it was like Tatsu had been given a free sister. The two went everywhere together; both her parents and Tatsu's grandfather were strong believers in the 'buddy system'. Phuong was a nonbender, so while Tatsu went off to play whatever firebending game was on the docket for the afternoon, the younger girl stayed on the sidelines, either playing with her own friends or cheering Tatsu on. 

The past weeks, the kids in Tatsu's class had put on somewhat of a tournament. The game of choice: a simple game of Fire Dodge. A universally-played game, with different variations for the other three elements. Rules of the game were simple. Two teams are situated on either side of a large court, divided by a line in the middle. Players use their bending to send blasts of their element-- in this case, balls of fire-- over at the other team. When a player is hit, they're booted to the sidelines till the end of the game. Last team with a player still standing wins. An easy concept, sure, but exceedingly effective at bringing out the ruthlessness in even the most subdued and amiable children.

Prior to her intensive Avatar training, one could say that Tatsu was a pretty alright firebender. No prodigy by any means, but average enough in her skills to, at least, not be disappointed. Especially considering that she had no one to train her at home. Shu Jing's school system had firebending lessons in its curriculum as the necessary physical education credit for firebenders, too. But, no one was going to go in a novice bender and come out a master. That usually didn't happen until after high school, when Fire Nation kids would be enlisted into the required two years of military service. Unless of course, you had the money to pay for a master. Tatsu's family didn't have that luxury. 

Her opponents, on the other hand, did. 

It was the final match of the mini tournament. Students of every year gathered around the court to witness the showdown they'd all been waiting for. The two teams had yet to face off yet, but had dominated their respective brackets. Tatsu's team consisted of kids like her: firebenders with no private training, armed only with their desire to win. Their opponents lived at the top of Shu Jing High's social hierarchy, all neighbors in the private money-laden gated communities in the upper hills of their city. The kids who sneered down at the working-class students without reproach. 

The match started off with a literal _BANG!_ as one of their appointed refs threw a set of firecrackers into the center of the court, and the fire began to fly. The other team's strikes were powerful and large, sending Tatsu's team scattering to avoid each blast. Tatsu weaved back and forth, along the width of her team's half, her strikes small, but precise. She would skid to a stop to avoid a blast, then turn and twist her body with a leap, sending a small yet precise counterstrike in the opposite direction. 

Tatsu was sure that their game was outrageously loud. In the corner of her eye, she could see the small set of bleachers packed end to end with her peers, many of whom were recording the whole thing on their cellphones. They were screaming, stamping their feet and clapping as they fight went on. But, Tatsu could hear none of it. All that existed in this moment was her own body-- running and striking and jumping, and the onslaught of attacks from the other team. 

One by one, the teams began to dwindle, and their sideline grew with each lost member. Tatsu was sweating profusely and her breathing was growing ragged. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to her that she was going to be late for her evening shift at the restaurant, but she was too preoccupied to care. With two against two, she couldn't afford to divert her attention for even half a second. The older boy in front of her, a pompous hothead named Moku, was relentless. 

_Fire-jab. Fire-jab. Jet step. Fire-jab. Jet step. Fire-jab. Fire jab. Fire whip. Jet step._

Tatsu was ducking, leaping rolling-- doing everything in her power to remain unhit, while simultaneously trying to stay out of the way of her teammate, who was dealing with an equally-challenging opponent of his own. _I can't lose,_ she told herself. _I won't mess this up for us._ The boy shouted and unleashed another searing whip of flame at her, and Tatsu curled her legs up as she dodged before counterring with a fireball of her own. But, Moku was too quick, and flinched his head to the side before the fire could connect. 

Her feet hit the ground as she landed, but her stance was weak and too close together. She stumbled, swearing under breath as she wobbled backwards, unable to steady herself. Her root was broken, and her pulse quickened until her heartbeat pounding in her head. This was how fights were lost. Without a steady root, it was too easy to be knocked off balance. The other team saw this. 

"Hey, _l_ _ook out!"_ She didn't know who yelled it, could've been her remaining teammate, someone on the sidelines, Phuong. Maybe even some random spectator who'd been drawn in by all the commotion. Whoever said it, they got her attention, and her sight refocused on the massive ball of fire hurtling toward her at a ridiculous speed. 

Tatsu had heard stories of survival instincts and adrenaline kicking in, allowing people to do things they'd otherwise thought impossible. There was a metalbender woman from Zaofu who stopped a magnet train a few years back when a homeless man fell onto the tracks. The nonbender man who lifted a giant boulder by himself to save a baby shirshu. There were so many compilation videos of people acting on instinct, saving the day without thinking of even meaning to. Until then, Tatsu didn't think people _really_ had those experiences of acting without thinking. She thought it was just something people said to make themselves sound cooler. 

When she saw that massive ball of flame headed straight for her, ready engulf her, she found herself unable to think. There was no fear. No excitement. No dread. It all happened too fast for any of those things. But where her mind failed, her body knew exactly what to do. Her feet readjusted themselves with an imperceptible hop, and her stance was more steadfast than it had ever been before. And in that same moment, she flung her fists up to shield her face from the impending connect of the meteor, eyes shut tight to preserve her eyes. 

But it didn't come. Tatsu stayed in that position for a moment, arms in front of her face, head tucked down, feet and legs shaking slightly, but still firm. There was silence. And after a few beats, Tatsu realized it wasn't the focus on the fight drowning out the rest of the world anymore, it was just... quiet. The cheering, the clapping, the fight, it had all just _stopped._ Tatsu lifted her gaze tentatively.

Directly in front of her was a rock. No, it was a hunk of compressed earth bigger than she was, with dust settling around its base from where it seemed to have just sprouted out of the ground. _Huh?_ Tatsu's face fell and she quickly straightened herself, forgetting all about the match she'd been so invested in. All she could do was stare at the rock, unable to make the connection of how, when, and why it had appeared. 

"Holy _shit!"_ A voice from the bleachers broke the silence. A girl from Tatsu's class was standing at her seat, her phone trained on Tatsu, and she was not the only one. They were all staring at her. "Tatsu-- Tatsu just _earthbend-ed!"_

It was that elated shout that opened the floodgates, drowning Tatsu in a wave of steady growing murmurs. "What? No-- No I didn't!" she protested. "I-- I'm a firebender-- I can't-- I--"

"Can you believe it?"

"I've never seen anything like that!"

"She's an earthbender!"

"No, stupid, she's the Avatar!"

"That girl is the Avatar!"

"We've been going to school with the Avatar this whole time?!"

"Hey-- so, her team loses right?"

"Yeah, they definitely cheated." 

"Hey, wait, where's she going?!"

Tatsu didn't understand. She didn't want to understand. Their stares were so heavy, their voices so loud, it was all she could do not to scream. Her insides turned to ice picks, filling her chest with sharp, unforgiving dread, and so she ran. She twisted on her heel and took off out of the park, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Somewhere behind her, Phuong was calling after her, shuffling both of their school bags on her shoulders as she shuffled after her. But Tatsu couldn't stop-- the thought of staying for one more second was impossible to stomach. 

She had never run so fast in her life. People gasped and stares as she tore through the quiet streets, some cursing and swearing at the carelessness of young people. Tatsu didn't care. She didn't care when she nearly bumped into people. Didn't care when cars honked at her as she sprinted through traffic. Didn't care when she fell, tumbling for several feet in front of that cafe table of college students. She just kept running. In what usually took her ten minutes to get home, Tatsu was home in four. 

Tatsu supposed that history was repeating herself. Here she had been, running so desperately from who she was for these past two years, and returning home once again. The difference was that instead of returning in fear and denial, she was coming home with a smile, even if it was a nervous one. They had all been there for her when she came home that day, wild and hysterical in her confusion. All she could hope was that they would welcome her home with that same acceptance, despite the fact that she had left so abruptly and done such a shit job of keeping in touch, like she promised she always would. 

The local spirits of Shu Jing recognized her,even with her sunglasses and mouth mask, and they trailed behind her as she walked home. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed their loud, childlike chatter, but she didn't mind in the slightest. Maybe being back in her hometown was having a calming effect on her or something. Regardless, she made her way through the ancient, twisting streets until she reached the food district, and eventually, Tiger Pearl. A restaurant made with dark cherry wood, and dark green plants standing out against the light paper windows. A true hole-in-the-wall joint, home of best, spiciest food in Shu Jing. Though Tatsu would say the best in all the Fire Nation. She could smell the spices now, and relished that familiar burn. 

The bell above rang as she stepped through the door, and she sighed happily. "Home, sweet home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think; I'm still trying to get the shake the rust outta the ol' writing part of my brain. So it may be a bit of a slow roll, but I'm excited! I have a lot of love for these characters and I'm nervous and excited to put them out in the world. :) Comments are appreciated! See y'all next chapter.


End file.
